


SUPERNATURAL:  Drabbles and Ficlets

by LustyLadyJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Community: spn_bitesized, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets ranging from romance to dark fics. Each chapter is a separate story.</p><p>WARNING: RATINGS VARY from general audiences to explicit.<br/>Please check the chapter summary for rating, characters, pairings, and other details.</p><p> TABLE OF CONTENTS<br/>1. Trust Lust (pre-Wincest) - Slash the Drabble<br/>2. A Vision of Season Seven Premier (According to the Gospel of Lusty Lady Jane)<br/>3. The Taste of Us (Wincest) - SPN Bite-Sized<br/>4. Lady in Waiting - SPN Bite-Sized<br/>5. Mass Hysteria - SPN Bite-Sized<br/>6. Love Makes You Do the Wonky - SPN Bite-Sized **FR-21**<br/>7. Right Time, Wrong Place - Fic Promptly<br/>8. You're Only as Old as You Feel - Comment Fic<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust Lust (pre-Wincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #292: TRUST
> 
> RATING: Teen & Up (for light Wincest)  
> Characters: Sam/Dean  
> Meme: Slash the Drabble  
> Link: [http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org/44107.html]()

They knew it might come to this. Chasing lust demons came with inherent risks. Once cornered, it changed tactics, delivering a blow that would outlast death. Deep in their minds subtle whispers stirred taboo wants and desires. After the kill, adrenaline momentarily overpowered the silken voice, but it was there.

The thrill of survival pulsing through him, he reached down a hand to his brother. He hadn't intended to pull him into his arms, but here he was. Their breath came in little gasps, twin shudders running through them as their lips touched. They knew it might come to this.


	2. A Vision of the S7 Premier from the Gospel According to Lusty Lady Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> The Summary & Ficlet contain SPOILERS for S6-21/22, Season Finale  
> 
> 
> * * * * *
> 
>   
> This ficlet was spawned in the heat of the moment, after seeing the Season Six Finale. The basic concept was "Next season is gonna be AWESOME." Followed almost immediately by CAS! OMG, CAS IS BRAIN-FRIED FROM THE ASPLODEY SOULS. HIS THINKER IS ALL DISCOMBOBULATED AND THE ASPLODEY SOULS ARE EATING AT HIS SOULLESS SELF. DEEEEEEEEEAN!!!! DEAN IS BROKED! SAM IS WHOLE!!! (or is he? He went all Stabby-McStab on CAS!)
> 
> Thus, a fic was born.

  
**A Vision of the S7 Premier  
** (The Gospel according to Lusty Lady Jane)

 

When next the Angel of the Lord, Castiel, who hath proclaimed himself God, did appear, a stain lay across the face of the sun, and a vast darkness lay upon the Earth, and it was Not Good. Strange and terrible deeds were done in the name of goodness and peace; and so it came to pass that the Amulet of Awesomeness did findeth its way back to the bosom of Saint Winchester the Elder, who is called Dean.

And it did BURN, searing the flesh and leaving its mark upon him. And when the Younger Saint Winchester saw this, he was sore afraid, and fell on his knees before his brother, crying "DEAN! The FUCK!? God is HERE, Dean, God is someplace close by." And lo, the brothers were pissed and sought God, but He was not to be seen.

The Saints Winchester then raised up their voices to God and beseeched him come unto them, saying, "SHOW YOURSELF, ASSHOLE! This is your mess; you're the one who raised a pack of antisocial asswipes and ran out on them. So, SUCK IT UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND START ACTING LIKE A FATHER."

And God was sore afraid.


	3. The Taste of Us (Wincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean/Sam, lick (somnolentblue)
> 
> RATING: Mature  
> Meme: SPN Bite-Sized  
> Theme: Niblets III (Fic 100w or less)  
> Link: [http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/93080.html]()

Dean smiled to himself, relishing the salty-sweet tang of fresh sweat on the tip of his tongue as Sam shivered beneath him and moaned softly.


	4. Lady in Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Impala, certainty (peppermintkiss)
> 
> RATING: General Audiences  
> Meme: SPN Bite-Sized  
> Theme: Niblets III (Fic 100w or less)  
> Link: [http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/93080.html]()

Hidden beneath the grey cloth, she waited. He said he would never hunt again, but he hadn't abandoned her. He had given her new tires, and kept her engine tuned and the weapons in her trunk oiled and ready to use. No, he took very good care of her. They both knew the time would come when he needed her. All she had to do was wait.


	5. Mass Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bobby, (any); twilight (crimsontoad)
> 
> RATING: General Audiences  
> Characters: Bobby, Dean  
> Theme: Niblets III (Fic 100w or less)  
> Link: [http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/93080.html]()

Any call in the middle of the night is bad news. The strain in Bobby's voice (and the screams in the background) told Dean this one was serious. 

"You happen to remember how you got rid of that tulpa a while back?" 

Dean fumbled in the dark for the journal. "You sure it's a tulpa?" 

"You tell me. Ever heard of a vampire that can take full sun -- and _sparkles_?"


	6. Love Makes You Do the Wonky  **FR-21**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean/Castiel, naughty and delicious (shadow_of_castiel)
> 
>  **WARNING:** Rimming  
>  Meme: SPN Bitesized  
> Theme: Challenge of Three (hence a 3 word prompt & 3 sentence fill)  
> Link: [http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/40119.html]()
> 
> Full Disclosure: Title is a line from BtVS (TV)

Dean didn't mind going down on someone "down there" when they were in the shower or just out of it. When it came to Cas's asshole though, tapping, lapping, even pushing his tongue inside, was awesome -- thanks to Cas's thoughtful incentive. Who knew an angel could make its ass taste like apple pie?


	7. Right Time, Wrong Place - Fic Promptly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, stumbling to the bathroom without turning any of the lights on.
> 
> RATING: Teen and Up  
> Characters: Dean/random hook-up  
> Meme: Fic Promptly  
> Theme: Dark  
> Link: [http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/181239.html?thread=7891703#cmt7891703]()

"Ow."

"Wha's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep. OW! Son of a..!"

"Wan' light on?"

"No, no. Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"'kay."

"HOLY... shit."

"S'matter, now?"

"You have a dog?"

"Cat. Hairball?"

"Next time I ask, 'your place or mine'? Pick mine."


	8. You're Only as Old as You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: any, any, The Bone Clocks 
> 
> RATING: General  
> Characters: Sam and Dean  
> Meme: Comment-Fic  
> Theme: Book Titles  
> Link: [http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690071.html?thread=90755479#t90755479]()

Sam sat cross-legged on the floor, book in his lap. Sensing coffee in the air, he looked up to see Dean approaching with two steaming cups.

"Bless you, big brother." Sam untwined his legs and rose with a soft groan.

Dean grinned and handed him a cup. "Bobby said the first sign of getting old is making noises when you get up off the floor."

Sam retorted, with a grin, "I thought it was making noises when you get up in the morning. You ever listen to yourself? Those rusted joints of yours sound like a milk truck collided with a load of Rice Krispies: snap, crackle, pop!"


End file.
